


Take a Seat

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Bottom!Zarkon, Dirty Talk, Double Dick, M/M, Omega!Zarkon, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, dp, light exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Some days, Zarkon wonders why he listens to Blaytz’s risky ideas.





	Take a Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails and has not been beta read

It’s days like this Zarkon questions his state of mind. 

He was an Emperor. He had a job to do like running his planet, assigning guards, looking over peace treaties, doing work for Voltron, etc. He needed to always be focused, always aware and prepared for what comes in the future.

Unfortunately he could not predict the future.

Hence why, in his current state of mind it was a little difficult to figure out how Blaytz—his fellow Paladin, his ally, Alfor’s best friend, and his sometime’s lover—managed to convince him fucking in the throne room was a good idea. 

His legs are held up and pressed to his chest by Blaytz’s hands. The Nalquodian sat back in the throne and practically was lifting Zarkon up and down slowly. 

Zarkon bit his bottom lip to keep from making a sound. The guards were right outside and if they heard him there’s a chance they may think he’s in danger and….well…..

He really didn’t need anyone seeing him taking the smug fish hoe’s cocks slamming into him.

Upon the Galra throne no less.

He mouthed at the Galra emperor’s neck as he groans in pleasure. Oh the sweet soaked heat of the slit and the snug clench of that wonderful ass around his two cocks made it hard to continue his current pace. 

“Aaaaah….quiznak Zar…..!”

He grunted and tilted his head back, “I…If you can’t b-be quite you cretin then…” he arched harshly with a gasp when fingers pinch his clit and cut him off. 

Blaytz smirked before he nuzzled the crook of the other’s neck and shifted a bit, “Aaaaw…no moans for me?”

Zarkon grits his teeth and closed his eyes before covering his own mouth three sudden thrusts into his spot almost causes him to break his silence. He gave a muffled whine and closed his eyes with shaky breaths. 

Slick squelches out around the cock in his slit when the pace slows down again teasingly.

“Ghk….nnngh….” 

“Aaaaw…are you shy sweetie?” He felt Blaytz sit up and press up against his back, “Are you nervous? Afraid someone might hear how much you’re enjoying having my cocks inside your holes?” He rubbed and tugged on the clit, watching those thighs twitching and toes curling.

“Mmmmm….” The Emperor closed his eyes tight….and barely bit back a screech when Blaytz resumed the faste, harder rhythm from earlier.

“I wonder what would happen if they did….do you think they’d like to join? You’re pretty slit probably hasn’t had any Galra cock for a while…” he felt two finger lightly pull on his folds and spread them as the cocks drive in harder, “I bet you’d love it. I’d love to see it actually. You between two Alphas, sucking off one while another fucks into you soaked slit…or your hot ass. Maybe he’ll eat you out beforehand….”

He trembled slightly, completely powerless and at the other’s mercy as the pleasure courses through him. His cheeks are dark from those words as he tilts his head back with a strangle sound he tried to push back. 

“I-I……”

“Yes?” 

Zarkon arched and shook, “Aaaaah…aaah…..aaah…..!”

“Stars did you get wetter? Holy quiznak….” Blaytz purred into his ear, “You get off on the idea of me watching you get fucked?” He smirked when Zarkon leaned his head back on his shoulder itch a soft whine, “Oh my stars you do don’t you? Maybe next time we should bring someone to join….”

The Nalquodian turned his head and smiled at the fucked out look on Zarkon’s face as he pounded up into him.

_So pretty…_

The Emperor jumped slightly when a mouth closes over his hungrily as he felt the wonderful tension of an incoming orgasm. He whimpered and slumped with his hands twitching and eyes rolling back. 

Blaytz growled slightly. Stars just imagining Zarkon getting fucked by someone else sent a wonderful pulse of heat through his body.

For now though he’s just content taking his seat and enjoying the ride~


End file.
